My Dirty Little Secret
by thecutevillan
Summary: There's a reason why Blue told me to keep my ponytail under my hat-what she didn't realize is that I'd get into some awkward situations with it. Full summary inside! Oneshot, implied specialshipping Red/Yellow .


**My Dirty Little Secret, a Pokémon fanfic**

**Summary:** Blue told me that until I know how to use my feminine side to my advantage, I need to keep my ponytail under my hat. I guess I should have known better than to show how much I liked and admired Red when I was supposed to be a boy, because I got myself into a very awkward situation with Green, Red's friend/rival. It didn't help when I ran off and he found out why.

**(A/N: This is not feelingshipping! There's none whatsoever!! There's some implied specialshipping and oldrivalshipping, but that is IT! And, yes, Green may be a little bit OOC in this oneshot. Oh well.)**

**

* * *

**

The sun's rays slowly began to disappear behind the cliffs, spreading its yellow, pink, purple and deep blue colors across the sky. I sighed, scratching Pika's stomach, who was curled up, asleep, in my lap. I reluctantly turned back to the fire before me. It was dying, but I didn't want to get up to put some more wood on it.

Green was on the other side of the fire, and he seemed to be asleep. His eyes closed lightly, his hands crossed over his torso. His cape covered him up like a blanket.

I hesitantly reached up to my hat, looking around to be sure that no one was around to see. Just as I started to lift it off of my head, Green—with his eyes still closed—picked up a couple of logs and tossed them on the fire. I yelped, jamming the hat back down on my head.

Green opened an eye at my exclamation, rolling his head over to look at me.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" he asked, closing his eye again and returning to his original position.

"Y-yes…" I mumbled, my face flushing. I silently told myself to stop that furious blushing, but it only made my face redder. Blushing was a very embarrassing habit I'd developed, and it was easy to make me do so. Blue would kill me if it helped people realize I was a girl.

Green frowned. He opened his eyes and turned towards me, his brilliant emerald eyes studying me curiously, like he was trying to figure out something about me.

No wonder Blue thought he was cute.

I felt my face grow even hotter, so I dropped my head, hoping the hat's wide brim would hide my blushing face.

"You know, Yellow," he said after a minute, sitting up, "You're the single most _awkward_ person I've ever met."

His blunt comment made me even more embarrassed, so I stared down at Pika, who was slowly waking up.

"I mean, crying when your Pokémon evolved?" he continued.

"I liked Ratty the way he was." I mumbled, almost inaudibly.

"It's a shame you're going to cancel every evolution from now on."

There was an awkward silence. Finally, Green threw another log on the fire and turned away. I was grateful because that made me stop blushing. I let go of the hat.

"You're hiding something."

I looked up at Green's comment.

"What?"

"You're hiding something, and I think I know what it is."

I turned the slightest shade of pink.

"You must obviously have great respect for Red; otherwise you wouldn't have gone on this quest to save him. You draw him constantly in your sketchbook." Green reasoned. He was trying to figure me out, like I was some…some puzzle or something!

I didn't answer.

"You have a crush on him, don't you?"

I turned a darker shade of pink (darn that blushing!) and still didn't answer.

"So. That's what you're hiding." Green smirked, like he'd known it all along. "You're homosexual."

I certainly knew what the word _homosexual_ meant—my uncle had used it plenty of times when talking about certain celebrities. But, why would Green say that _I_ liked people of my own gender, especially when I was a girl and Red was a boy?

It was in that moment when I remembered the hat.

"N-no! N-no I-I'm not!" I stammered, clutching my hat so it went farther down on my head.

Green rolled his eyes.

"It certainly appears that way."

As soon as those words left his mouth, tears welled up in my eyes. That's another embarrassing habit—I cry when I'm really overwhelmed sometimes.

"You don't know anything about me!" I shouted.

Green was taken aback. I never raised my voice to anyone at all, with an occasional exception. Before he could say another word about it, I'd stood up and run away, far, far away from Green and the campfire, Pika following me worriedly.

When the fire was out of my sight, I collapsed to my knees and tore the hat off my head. My long, yellow-blonde ponytail tumbled out, resting against my back. I sobbed, my hands covering my face. I don't know how long I was there crying. I do know that I didn't hear the footsteps coming up from behind me.

"Yellow?" the person asked, and I turned to see Green standing behind me, his face showing no shock at my hair.

"What do _you_ want?" I snapped, wiping tears from my eyes.

Green didn't answer for a long time. Finally, he just came up to me, and, hesitantly, put a hand on my shoulder.

That only made me cry even more. Wanting support, I wrapped my arms around Green's legs and kept sobbing. Apparently, Green didn't know what to do, so he just stood there.

"Um…" he eventually murmured when it seemed as though my eyes were dry, "Yellow?"

I sniffled in response.

"Let go of me."

And that was the last time we spoke of that night.

* * *

**OMG Yellow is so freaking adorable! *squee* I wanted to write this SOOOOOOOOOO bad after reading the first two parts of the Pokémon Special (Red/Green/Blue and Yellow) and I thought it was really cute. I had a totally different idea, but this worked out better.**


End file.
